nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Altharia in the Nation Song Contest
]] Altharia made its debut in the sixth edition of NSC and took part in every edition until the 13th, as well as in several spin-offs. The contests were broadcast by the national broadcaster, ART, who also organised the national finals. Nation Song Contest 6 Altharia made its debut in this NSC. A national final with three entries was held to determine which song should represent Altharia. The winner was chosen by a jury. *'' - no official video available'' Altharia failed to qualify for the final, and finished at 16th place in the semi-final. Nation Song Contest 7 A national final with three entries was held to determine which song should represent Altharia. Again, Altharia failed to qualify for the final, and finished at 28th (and last) place in the semi-final. Nation Song Contest 8 The entry for this edition was announced to be Silence is Golden by Garbage (video). For the first time ever, the entry was chosen by internal selection. Altharia failed to qualify for the final and finished at 25th (second last) place in the semi-final. Nation Song Contest 9 Altharia again failed to qualify and ended up at 22nd (second last) place in the semi-final. Nation Song Contest 10 The entry for this edition was once again chosen by internal selection. The chosen song was Hades "Pluton" by Sopor Aeternus (video). Altharia failed to qualify and ended up at 27th (second last) place in the semi-final. Nation Song Contest 11 In this edition, the artist was chosen by internal selection, and a public national final was held to choose the song. In this contest, Altharia qualified for the final for the first time and finished in 14th place, thus making "All Around Me" the most successful Altharian entry to date. Nation Song Contest 12 In this edition, again an internal selection was held. The chosen song was "Free to Decide" by the Cranberries. The song ended up at 28th and last place in the final and was also Altharia's lowest-scoring entry with only 11 points. Nation Song Contest 13 The Altharian entry for this contest was "Try Not to Breathe" by REM, chosen by internal selection. It failed to qualify and ended up in 26th place in the semi-final. Nation Song Contest Spin-offs Altharia has so far taken part in the first three Eurovision Specials and a few others. Nation Song Contest: Eurovision Special Altharia participated with the song "Guildo Hat Euch Lieb" by Guildo Horn. It finished in 15th place with 34 points. Nation Song Contest: Eurovision Special 2 Altharia took part with the song "Dschinghis Khan" by Dschinghis Khan. It finished in 15th place with 44 points. Nation Song Contest: Eurovision Special 3 Altharia's entry for this contest was "Monts et Merveilles" by Louisa Baileche. It finished in 13th place with 44 points. Nation Song Contest: Movie Theme Edition Altharia participated with the song "Moonlight Densetsu" (sung by Moon Lips), the opening song from the once-popular anime Sailor Moon. Echoing the country's usual fate in the main NSC, Altharia ended up in 22nd and second last place. Nation Song Contest: Language Theme Altharia's entry for this contest was "Hundi Süda Sees" by Metsatöll. The song is in Estonian. It finished in 21st place with 40 points. Nation World Cup Altharia also participated in the first Nation World Cup. The Altharian team took off with a flying start and advanced to the semi-finals, where they were finally beaten by Rotterdamus. Altharia also lost to Andromeda in the bronzematch, thus ending up at overall 4th place. Most Points Given 68 Instir 66 Maccha-Brugia 50 Belvist 47 Ugaly 43 Adamsburg 41 Xorientia 41 Rotterdamus 39 Sunland 34 Astoria 29 Reym-L-Dneurb 25 Begonia 23 Effiland Most Points Received 48 Adamsburg 37 Reym-L-Dneurb 35 Noizeland 35 Arjastan 32 Ugaly 31 Yaponesia 24 Zombira 20 Rotterdamus 20 Begonia 19 Prasia 16 Giggshood 13 Xorientia Category:Altharia Category:Nation Song Contest